All The Girls I've Loved Before
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: After his devastating break up with Vicky, Danny finally gets back into the swing of things. However, he's in for quite the surprise. REVAMPED AFTER A 2 YEAR HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a 2+ year hiatus, I found the motivation to bring this story back! Sometimes I get weird de ja vu and the other day I was like, "I miss Full House!" And now, here I am.**

**First, I will be rewriting the first three chapters. They will be relatively the same, but I just want to look them over and advise them. A few things will change, but I still do not yet know what direction it will end up going!**

**Stephanie is seventeen, so that is the timeline for the story. ****For those of you who don't remember Cindy, she'll be in this story. Cindy was one of Danny's girlfriends in season four. She has a son, Rusty.**

**I started writing the next chapter before I decided to tweak the beginning, so that one will be up soon. I promise you'll have new stuff to read in no time!**

**I know Full House ended forever and ever ago, but that is what Fanfiction is for! So please, I would love you forever if you read this and review it. (:**

--

"As you can see, I'm pregnant again!" Becky patted her stomach while talking to the camera. "So in a few weeks, I'll be on maternity leave for baby number three."

"And we still don't have someone to fill her position! I know how you all love to hear my rambling," Danny laughed, "But really, we're desperate," he said, his face growing serious.

"_Wake Up!" _The prerecorded sound chimed in.

"And cut!" Mr. Strowbridge shouted, trying to sound official.

"Wait, I wasn't finished..." Danny said, sounding disappointed.

"Well, we had to cut you off before the baby was born!" Rebecca laughed and walked off the set.

Danny left, too, heading over to the food table for a bagel. He let out a big sigh. It was years ago that Vicky Larson had once filled that position. Before he knew it, her charm had won him over and he fell in love for the first time after the death of his first wife, Pamela. He and Vicky had been engaged to be married, but her career and his family kept pulling them in different directions and they ultimately had to call off the wedding and break things off, leaving Danny broken hearted. Yet, he had finally managed to turn things around. He ran into his ex-girlfriend Cindy, ever-so-casually at the supermarket, from before he'd even met Vicky. They had started up their relationship again and things had been anything but casual between the two.

"Danny!"

There she was. The tall, thin blonde-headed girl wore her hair long, sleek and straight. She wore dark, boot-cut jeans, black heels, and a soft pink, short-sleeved blouse with ruffles down the middle. Her look had changed since Danny met her in the '80s, but she was just as beautiful. Approaching him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her.

Danny had dated here and there after Vicky, but Cindy was the best thing that had happened to him so far. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a hug. Over her shoulder, he happened to be looking in the direction of Mr. Strowbridge, who was waving goodbye to someone. He swore he saw that curly, orange-red... No, it couldn't be. He leaned over to try and see better, but lost his balance and fell over, taking Cindy with him.

"Whoa Danny! Maybe we should wait till we're back at the house," Cindy teased, laughing.

Danny tried to laugh, too, but couldn't get his mind off what he thought he saw. He looked over to where Mr. Strowbridge had been standing, but everything–or everyone–had already vanished. There was no way. He didn't believe it.

–

Danny and Cindy had left the set together. Rebecca drove separately, as she had to finish up some last minute work before her leave and would meet them back at the house shortly after.

At home, the Tanner's were having yet another family picnic, with Cindy and her son Rusty joining them that day. Everyone still lived at the house. DJ had gone off to college, but Becky and Jesse's new baby would soon arrive to fill the vacancy.

"Thanks for having us, Danny," Cindy said, "You know how much I love being with your family."

"Yeah, thanks for the invite, Mr. Tanner," Rusty smirked. Now much older, he had matured, but kept his mischievous personality. He headed up the stairs to find Stephanie. When their parents' relationship had rekindled, the two became close friends.

Danny sat down on the couch. "I'm sure Joey hasn't finished burn–I mean barbequing the food."

She forced a laugh at his rather cheesy joke.

"So… we have some time…" he said, looking up into her eyes and grabbing her hand.

Cindy sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Still lip-locked, the front door opened.

"Danny?"

He pulled away from Cindy and looked up, his eyes widening. "Vicky?"

Cindy crossed her arms and glared at Danny. "Vicky?"

--


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the updated version of chapter two.**

–

Danny rubbed his eyes and widened them as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. He watched as her face turned red as she glanced at Cindy. Did she realize who Cindy was? Should he immediately introduce her? He was too lost and confused to even figure out the answers to such questions.

"Vicky?" Danny was in disbelief. It couldn't be her. It had been nearly three years, and he was still barely over her. And then there was Cindy. Was this even happening?

"Uh, good to see you, Danny," She finally spoke. It really was her. He just sat there, staring into her eyes, too shocked to speak.

Cindy finally intervened, "Listen, Danny. I think you should call me when you've got this straightened out and are ready to explain," She made her way across the room the call up the stairs, "Rusty! Come on, honey, we're gonna head home!"

Moments later, a very flustered Rusty came running down the steps.

"You alright, Rusty?" Cindy felt his forehead, "You look beat red."

"I'm fine, mom," He tousled his hair. "Why are we leaving?"

Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but Danny cut her off, "Cindy, please let me explain."

She shook her head, "Danny, this is… awkward. I'd rather give it some time."

Before he had the chance to formulate a response, she was out the door. He sighed, running his hands through his hair, before walking off to his room.

Rebecca, who had been watching all this from the doorway, looked around awkwardly, "Vicky, he's just really surprised. Maybe I should have given him more warning before bringing you by."

Vicky disregarded her statement, "Who was that?"

"Cindy. Danny's... She is Danny's girlfriend."

Vicky sat on the couch, resting her chin on the palms of her hands.

Becky sat down beside her and rubbed her back, "Just go talk to him." Becky loved Cindy and Vicky. She just wanted to give Danny every opportunity to be happy, even if it wasn't the easiest situation.

Vicky smiled and headed up the stairs.

–

Danny lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could here faint sounds from the Tanner family picnic that was going on without him, but he paid no attention. Here was the woman who had broken his heart, just waltzing into his home, after three years. Not to mention, he wasn't over her. And then there was Cindy. Pam would always hold a place in his heart and Vicky was able to understand that. Surely Cindy could understand the same about Vicky, right? He let out a long sigh before sitting up and seeing someone standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Vicky?" He could kick himself for such a stupid response.

"Well, nice to see you, too, Daniel," mocking a cold attitude, it was obvious she didn't mean it. "I was down at the studio and I ran into Becky. She invited to have me stop by. Sorry I took you by such surprise. Would you like to talk…?"

"Vicky, what were you doing at the studio?" he snapped.

"Well, Danny," she paused briefly. "I heard about Rebecca's pregnancy."

"And?" he stood up, grabbing her shoulders for only a split second, before releasing his hands and sitting right back down on his bed. "Why were you at the studio, Vicky? WHY?" he said, his voice tensing more and more with every syllable.

"I-I wanted to apply for the job," she said, sitting down next to him. He only stared straight ahead, not responding, until she called his name. "Danny?"

"Vicky," He spoke slowly. "It's been three years. Three years here without you. And now, all of a sudden, you're here. You're back."

"I thought that would be a good thing."

"Vicky, you left! Three years ago, you left. And I let you, because I loved you, and I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy."

"But I'm so much happier here with you."

"Great, and then what?" His ability to remain calm was wearing thin. "Rebecca has the baby, she comes back to work, and you fly off to New York. I can't do that to myself again!"

"Well, we can cross that bridge when we come to it!" The hurt was sounding in her voice. "Besides, what difference does it make? You've got a girlfriend!"

"What was I supposed to do? Sit around wallowing over you for the rest of my life? You think I haven't learned that sometimes in life, you just have to hold things in your heart and move on?"

She shut her eyes. "I don't know, Danny. I just don't know."

"I don't know, either." His voice softened.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, softly rubbing it. Her big, brown, vulnerable eyes stared up him, until he could handle it no longer. Slowly, he leaned forward until their lips meant. While softly kissing, she wrapped her arms around him. As he pulled her up to the head of his bed, their kissing intensified.

Leaning against his many pillows, Vicky slowly moved her hand down his body. His body responded, but his mind made him pulled away. He couldn't do this. He had Cindy. Vicky was only here to break his heart.

But before he had a chance to process these thoughts, Vicky placed her palms on top of his shoulders, leaning her head in, whispering, "Danny, Danny, Danny…" her warm breath filling his ear. The sound of her voice gasping his name brought him back several years. He missed having her… and that, he simply couldn't resist.

He shut his eyes, leaning his head against hers as he positioned her legs around his waist, gripping her hair. That fiery, curly hair he had missed all those years.

–


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the updated version of Chapter 3. That means a new chapter is next!**

**--**

Danny viciously paced his room again and again. What had he done?

Just a few hours ago, he had been laying beneath his sheets with Vicky, fingers intertwined, as he stroked her hair. He had felt so exhilarated, so carefree. But now? As soon as she left he made his bed and put on ironed clothing. But that certainly couldn't clean up the mess he had created.

_He had slept with Vicky. _Above all, Danny hated messes. And now he had created one bigger than both times his kitchen had been destroyed by an automobile... combined. He was in a relationship. The first serious relationship he'd had since his ex-fiance moved away. And right in the middle of it, he had started an affair with the very woman herself.

--

Danny managed one week without confrontation. He was avoiding Vicky for obvious reasons. But Cindy... he wanted to see her, but he feared he wouldn't be able to keep from telling her what had happened. Maybe that was the right thing to do... maybe Cindy would forgive him and they could put it behind them and that would end it all. Still, she knew about Vicky and he had seen how upset she was just at his reaction to his ex-fiance's presence. The fear of Cindy leaving him haunted Danny all that week.

It was Vicky he saw first. Of course Vicky got the job. The audience was already familiar with her, as well as the staff. After several careful maneuvers, he had managed to avoid her twice already at the station. However, Mr. Strowbridge made this impossible the third time.

"Tanner, can I see you in the staffroom?"

Unsuspectingly, he made his way, only to find his boss standing there with Vicky. He nearly choked on his own breath.

"Now, as you both know, Vicky here landed the job once again..." Mr. Strowbridge went over some material as Danny nodded, pretending to pay attention while he was really focused on refraining from making any eye contact with Vicky.

As Mr. Strowbridge exited, Danny turned quickly to follow, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny..."

He turned around. There it was: the eye contact. Why did he look! Vicky leaned up into Danny's lips first, but he didn't stop her. Her hands slid down his chest, teasing him. Feeling his whole body tense, he wanted to succumb to her. He wanted her right then and there. But he grabbed her shoulders, pulling himself and pushing her away, shaking his head as he walked out.

--

She didn't need to know, Danny had decided. It was just a mistake he made one time. Okay, maybe one and a half. Perhaps he and Vicky had never gotten any closure. And now they had. It was done.

He had called Cindy the day after his meeting with Vicky and she was coming over that afternoon. Already waiting in the living room, he flew to the door when the bell rang and quickly ushered Cindy inside. Rusty, who had squeezed in behind her, made his way up the stairs, practically unnoticed.

"Cindy. Cindy, sweety, I'm so sorry. It's just that when you—"

Cindy cut him off. "Danny, its okay, I over reacted."

"I started to freak out that—What?" Danny stopped his rambling, a little puzzled.

"Vicky was just coming to visit. And why shouldn't she? You guys hadn't seen each other in years. Of course she should've come to see you. I jumped to a conclusion for no reason, so I figured you must've been freaked out. I'm just so surprised you even called me again!" She smiled at him, hopefully.

Danny sat stunned. On the one hand, he was so happy Cindy wasn't still angry with him. But being the normally honest person he was, he felt horribly guilty for withholding the truth from her the way he was. It was just one mistake, he thought to himself.

"Cindy, no! I was afraid you wouldn't even return my calls. I wasn't upset by what you did. I was upset with myself, because the thought of losing you horrified me. I-I love you, Cindy," he replied.

"Oh! Danny! I love you, too!" She threw her harms around him and pressed her lips hard against his. They simply stood in the living room, kissing, for the longest time, until Danny lifted her up in his arms and walked her up the stairs.

He tried to push the thought of last week out of his head as he placed Cindy on the bed, moving over her. He tore the ponytail holder out of her head, releasing her golden hair. Tugging it, he moved her head with the motion of his lips.

His hands didn't get tangled up in Cindy's hair like they did in Vicky's.

Moving his lips down the side of her face, he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck, near her collarbone. She sighed, eyes shut, stroking his back.

Cindy didn't whisper sultry like Vicky.

Danny unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt, to kiss the top of her breasts. She arched her back up, further towards him, moaning through her lips.

She was never one to scream his name in pleasure like Vicky did.

But she was his love, now.

--

Stephanie and Rusty sad side by side on the edge of her bed. The two had still been hanging out throughout the week, despite their parents' separation. They remained silent, listening to the thuds and bumping sounds coming from a few doors down.

"Oh my god. Ew," Stephanie said, quickly turning on her stereo.

"So… I guess they're back together," Rusty said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Stephanie said, almost hesitantly, "Which is weird, considering everything that happened this week."

"Steph, look at it this way. Now it will be much easier for us to hang out again." Rusty grinned.

"Ha, whatever." She playfully smacked him on the arm.

--

Danny lay on his bed, admiring Cindy, as she slipped her slender legs back into her pencil skirt. She was so much closer to his height, which was different. _'Different. Not like Vicky,' _he thought to himself.

He moved to the end of the bed and grabbed Cindy's hands, pulling her towards him and kissing her on the lips. "I love you, Cindy." He smiled up at her.

Danny was going to keep this relationship clean. He was.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! Finally!**

--

It had been two weeks since Danny refused Vicky's advances and told Cindy that he loved her. He was happy. He _had _to be happy. Everything was perfect. Of course, he still had to work with Vicky on a daily basis and her not-so-subtle looks and touches on the arm were hard to ignore. But he absolutely had to. Cindy was worth too much.

He and Cindy had gone out to dinner. They sat, silently, picking at their salads. Cindy made a comment every so often, to which Danny simply nodded, but he hadn't spoken aloud in at least ten minutes. It had been a tough day at work, as a dating psychiatrist had been a guest on Wake Up: San Francisco that morning. Vicky had asked her several probing questions, which had directly related to Danny, to the point where he had trouble keeping his poise while on camera.

Even with everything going so well between him and Cindy, Danny still had so much on his mind—mostly about Vicky. He just wanted her to fly back to New York. No, he wanted her to have never come back in the first place. _'Becky needs to hurry up and have that baby, dammit,' _he thought to himself.

"Danny, are you okay, sweetheart?" Cindy asked him, leaning across the table to kiss his lips.

He jerked his head up from where it was resting on his palm. "Oh, yeah, babe," he said, placing a hand over one of hers.

"You've been acting so different, lately." She frowned. "You're not even your usual talkative self," she said, chuckling slightly and uneasily.

"Just stressed from work," he said, hoping she wouldn't catch the subtext, "You want dessert, dear?"

-

A few days later, Danny was very nervous. It was a Sunday afternoon, and though he had the day off work, his day would not be Vicky-free. Mr. Strowbridge had requested they arrange a meeting to discuss the special concert episode that would be coming up, as they needed to put together a possible line-up as soon as possible.

After pacing around his living room, Danny jumped when he heard the doorbell ring and quickly opened the door for a melancholy looking Vicky.

"Hi Danny," she said, trying to force a smile upon her crimson lips.

"Hello Vicky," he said, faking a cough, "Come on in."

They sat on opposite sides of the couch, arranging their own folders and papers, sitting in awkward silence.

Danny finally broke it, announcing, "Well, I think we should obviously represent every genre of music. Well, maybe not ALL of them, but the big ones. You know, rock and roll, pop, country, R&B, maybe a little hip hop for our younger viewers. Although that audience is obviously on the smaller end, but—"

"Danny," Vicky said, cutting him off. She didn't say anything more, but moved closer towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning her head against his.

"What, Vicky?" he said, pulling away, trying to sound casual, but ended up snapping.

"Danny, please," she pleaded with him, "I know you felt something. I know you still love me. Please."

"No!" he said, standing up from the couch, "I love Cindy. I'm sorry, Vicky. But you left me when I loved you more than anything and that was your decision."

"That was my _mistake_!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Through the cloudiness, she could barely see and as she attempted to move closer to Danny, she tripped on the coffee table, taking him down with her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, through her laughter. Danny couldn't help but laugh, too.

At that moment, however, the door opened. Rusty snuck behind everyone and darted upstairs. Cindy, of course, remained frozen, staring at the scene in front of her.

"That's it. Danny, I'm done," Cindy said, not even moving.

"No! Cindy!" Danny said, frantically, moving out from under Vicky and standing up as quickly as possible, "Please, she tripped. Please believe me, Cindy."

"I wish I could, Danny. But really, how can I?"

"Why don't you trust me? I love you! Why can't you just trust me?!" By the time Danny realized he was almost shouting, he realized that he didn't deserve Cindy's trust. He had cheated on her. But he had refused Vicky and he would continue to. He loved Cindy and he had just made one mistake. _'Like Vicky's mistake?' _he thought to himself, _'No, they're not the same thing at all.'_

By the time Vicky had wiped away her tears, Cindy's were welling up in her eyes, "Everything has been different since she came here! You didn't have to let this happen!"

"I can fix it, Cindy, I promise! Please, Cindy, I'll make things right. I will!" Danny cried out, placing a hand on her arm.

"No!" she shouted, jerking it away, "I'm not going to put myself through this. It isn't fair!"

She tore off up the stairs, Danny following behind her, and Vicky behind him. "Cindy, wait!" Danny shouted, but the trio had already made it up the stairs and down the hallway, where Cindy flung Stephanie's bedroom door open.

"Rusty, we are leaving right—" Cindy cut herself off, speechless.

On the bed, Stephanie was laying on top of Rusty, their lips moving in synch over one another's. Stephanie was tugging on Rusty's hair, while each of his hands was placed beneath her plaid, pleated skirt.

"Oh. My. God. Stephanie!" Danny shouted.

Startled, Stephanie rolled off of Rusty and onto the floor. "I-uh," she stammered.

"Rusty, LET'S GO," Cindy said firmly, grabbing him by the arm, "You are not allowed over here anymore, you understand me?"

"Wait! What?!" Stephanie and Rusty shouted, simultaneously.

"We're leaving!" Cindy shouted, speed-walking out, pulling Rusty along with her.

Vicky stood in the doorway, watching uncomfortably, while Danny stood shaking and Stephanie remained seated on the floor, near tears.

"Vicky," Danny said, firmly, but trying to remain calm, "Please leave. I need to talk to my daughter."

"R-right…" Vicky said, wearily, "But Danny, I'm so, so—"

"Vicky. Leave. NOW," he said, more forcefully.

Vicky hurried out as Danny turned to his middle daughter, placing a hand against his temple.

"Stephanie, what are you thinking?"

"Dad, it wasn't that big of a deal," she rushed to spit out the words, while managing to stand up, "I know that's not something you wanted to see, but—"

"Stephanie, enough," Danny said, sharply, "Cindy is right. You are not to see him anymore."

"Dad, that's so unfair! You're just mad that Cindy is upset with you… again!"

"Stephanie, that is not even the point! You cannot _date _Cindy's son! And regardless, I will not have my daughter behaving so inappropriately. That is the last time I allow a boy in your room, unsupervised."

Stephanie tried to protest, but Danny was already exiting her room. It was a poor dad talk, but as sad as it was to admit, he had to figure out his own life.

--

**A/N: I know most of the other family members have been really absent in this story and I apologize for that. Joey and Becky will make appearances very soon and I will try to incorporate the rest of the characters as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please read and review!**


End file.
